neon_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Union of New Socialist Republics
The Union of New Socialist Republics '('UNSR), also known as the New Soviet Union, or simply Russia, is an independent state formed in 2045 with the fall of the Russian Federation. Based off of the Russian Soviet Socialist Republic that existed from 1917 to 1991, the UNSR is considered the second world superpower, besides the United Coalition for a Better Future. History With the discovery of rare earth elements and the slow but eventual collapse of the Russian Federation, the citizens of Russia became tired of their abusive government and their censorship of new technology. In the years between 2023 and 2045, the Russian insurgents fought against their government until every branch of government had been taken over. From there, the insurgent leader, Olena Yanovna, and her "congress" rebuilt the government in their own image. Olena, being very fond of the Soviet Union, decided a socialist/communist republic would be the most effective form of government to establish. In the years following 2045, the newfound UNSR was prospering greatly, surprising the rest of the world, who was slowly joining the Corporate Capitalism of the Coalition. However, in 2057 most of Russia was struck by a massive hyperstorm that crippled it's infrastructure and literally froze it's cities to the point where most of the country was inhospitable. When the UNSR pleaded for the Coalition to send them supplies to recover from the disaster, they were cut off, primarily due to the Coalition's dislike for them, sprouting from the UNSR's persistent refusal to sign into their treaty. From this day forth, came the war known as the Long War. In 2064, the UNSR realized that they could not withstand much more from the Coalition forces, and launches 1,800 nuclear warheads at specific places across the world. However, in the end, on three hit their target due to the Coalition's superior defense technology. This event was known as the Russian Cold Zero Crisis. Currently, the UNSR is on it's final stand with the Coalition, with war being waged within their own country. However, with the global market crash in 2070 and their enemy's slow recovery from it, they have held out for just long enough to maintain control over their now unruly citizens. Leadership General Secretary of the UNSR Acting as a "supreme adviser" in all of the UNSR's public affairs and primary decision making, the General Secretary of the UNSR is the only person who is above the Congress of People's Deputies. In this position of power, a person has a say in nearly every branch of the government, and is allowed their own private special forces and intelligence agency known as the KGB. Congress of People's Deputies With the power to pass laws by majority, which must then be signed by the General Secretary of the UNSR, the Congress holds the second-highest authority in the UNSR. While they do have the power to impeach the current General Secretary, this is rarely allowed by the complex set of rules in which they are not allowed to break. Military Main article: UNSR Armed Forces Established from the remnants of the original Russian Armed Forces, the UNSR Armed Forces is made up of many service branches. There are --- branches; the Ground Forces, Aerospace Forces, Navy, Strategic Missile Troops, Airborne Troops, Spec Ops (Spetsnaz), and Tech Ops. While it is not technically classified as a military branch, the KGB is another well-known militant agency belonging to the UNSR. Category:Governments Category:Factions